


The Noblest of Intentions

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, UraIchi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: There is a school, and teachers, and students.There is also a mad scientist with a far reaching network of laboratories and experiments.Mostly though, there are people trying to figure things out.~This story combines some of the plot of Noblesse with the plot of Bleach, none of the Noblesse characters are present but the Bleach characters assume the roles of the Noblesse characters.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Week 2020 – Day 3: Different First Meetings
> 
> I'm not marking this as underage because while there are feelings, they don't act on them until Ichigo is an adult. There will be more warnings later though, I just don't want to get too far ahead.

The nightclub was by no means the sort of place that Kisuke felt comfortable in, the bright lights and pounding music were far too distracting and the crush of bodies encroached on his personal space more than he was comfortable with. The instincts of an assassin never truly went away and after all he still had reason to keep them up. In addition he disliked how easily drinks could be tampered with even when you thought you were keeping an eye on them. Nevertheless Kisuke found himself picking his way through the crowd of youthful bodies toward a staircase that would bring him unfortunately closer to several speakers but also closer to a booth where he could sit and avoid most of these people. He was doing this, putting himself through this, for one reason and one reason only.

“Kisuke!” The voice he'd been waiting for called as he ascended the wrought iron staircase and turned his head to the booth he'd spied from below.

“It is good to see you.” Kisuke greeted as he approached his contact.

“Why are we meeting here anyway? I mean, I don't mind, it just doesn't seem like your kind of place.” The mysterious character asked, a drink in hand and certainly not nearly as out of place as Kisuke felt.

“Well...” Kisuke started, unsure of how best to describe his feelings about meeting in a club, though at least it wasn't an arcade.

“Oh! I get it, you came here for Ichigo!” His companion realized suddenly, a grin splitting widely across a face in shadow as Kisuke was teased.

“Well, yes. He and his friends do enjoy this sort of thing.” Kisuke had no idea why, but then he was a few centuries out of touch, if he ever had been in touch.

“How did you two even meet anyway?” His contact asked wryly, clearly wondering how they could possibly have become a couple given the age difference.

It was a fair question, at first glance they certainly didn't appear to have anything in common. Kisuke smiled faintly as he looked down over the railing and into the crowd where Ichigo was surrounded by his friends, laughing and dancing happily. Thinking back to the first time they met, he never would have expected things to turn out like this.

***  
***

Several Years Ago...

“Mashiro? Why are there two students in my office?” Kisuke asked as he hung up his coat.

The green haired secretary glanced through the window into his office, where the blinds had been left up, and waved off the question.

“Kensei said they got into a fight!”

“A fight? It's the first day of a new school year, and aren't those two first years? Who could they be fighting with already?” Kisuke asked with mild curiosity as he started toward the door.

“I dunno, I got here after Kensei put them in there. He stormed off since he has to yell at all the other guys in the nurse's office before his class.” Mashiro said without looking up from her book.

“Well who started the fight?” Kisuke wondered aloud but his secretary ignored him, so he strode inside to find out for himself.

Ichigo scowled as he heard the door open behind them, from where he was seated next to Chad he couldn't see the person who had entered but he was assuming that it was the school Chairman since this was his office and they'd been told to wait for him. Ōshima and his pals were all in the school nurse's office, but since he and Chad were fine they were going to be the ones getting yelled at for fighting. Among other things, he was sure, he had no reason to believe that the teachers at this school were going to be any different. They were probably in for the standard lecture about fighting, another criticism about appearances (the hair especially, Chad for the length of his hair and Ichigo for the color of his own) and they'd probably get detentions in the end when the Chairman decided that they weren't listening or had no respect for authority.

Kisuke blinked in surprise as he walked around the two students to get to his desk, one was a foreigner who's transcripts he'd glanced at the other day and the other a familiar face despite their never having met in person. Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Isshin's son, he'd known that the former captain of the tenth had a son but to be honest he had enough kids to keep track of with his school so he hadn't paid any special attention to his old colleague's family. The boy looked more like the feminine side of the family, and perhaps like Kaien although he might call Kukaku a closer resemblance. Perhaps he had inherited more of his mother's features then, whoever she was.

Ichigo watched carefully as the Chairman stepped behind his desk, the man was wearing a dark suit that almost looked like it was _green_ , but the real shock was when the man removed the striped hat he was wearing and placed it on his desk as he sat down. The moment he lifted the hat from his head his hair fell loose, and it was _blonde_ and nearly long enough to brush his chin. Ichigo felt his scowl vanish but paid it no attention as the man spoke.

“Well I don't know who started the fight but congratulations on your victory! I hear you were outnumbered, so I assume you have better teamwork and are of higher skill.” Kisuke said with a chuckle, not surprised that Isshin's son would be a more talented fighter than an average fifteen year old and that any friend of his would likewise be.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, jaw almost dropping open in shock at the Chairman's cheerfulness, it actually sounded like he didn't mind that they'd been fighting. The man also didn't look like he was old enough to be the Chairman of a school, Ichigo couldn't really put a finger on his age but somehow he seemed ageless, it was something about his eyes.

“So, what were your names then? I'm afraid I only just arrived and haven't been briefed on this situation.” The Chairman asked, and Ichigo shook himself out of his stupor.

“I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, he's Yasotora Sado. We didn't start that fight.” Ichigo kept things blunt, too used to dealing with stressed out middle aged men who didn't want to hear what he had to say.

“Ah, well then, I'm afraid school policy requires me to say that fighting isn't tolerated on school grounds. So you'll have to try to keep these little incidents  _ outside  _ school grounds.” Kisuke said as seriously as he could (which wasn't very) before he smiled at the students. “Since it's the first day of a new year however, I'm sure that we all want to start off with a clean slate, so why don't you two hurry along to class before the bell rings and we can save the disciplinary action for another time.”

Kisuke did rather dislike the idea of sending the boys to detention on their first week of school, after all they had just moved up from Junior High, this was a landmark day that all young people should be able to enjoy. It was one of the reasons he'd built this school in the first place, so that every one of his precious students could enjoy their happy school days to their fullest.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the Chairman's words, because it sure sounded like the man was actually letting them off the hook. There was something about this guy, he was acting so casual about fighting in his own school, and Ichigo had no idea how to interpret the man's easy manner. It was completely at odds with every other teacher that Ichigo had ever met and he found himself staring at the man without saying a word. Next to him, Chad stood up and nodded silently to the man, and Ichigo hastily followed him out of the office. He glanced back through the uncovered window as they left, and he saw the Chairman glance up from a piece of paper he was holding and wave at him through the window. Startled, Ichigo actually half-waved back before he ducked out of the front office with his heart hammering and his cheeks flushed.

_'What the Hell was that?'_ Ichigo asked himself as he ducked his head and rushed to catch up with Chad.

***  
***

Their conversation broke off as a familiar presence approached his side, making Kisuke turn to face Ichigo as he came to stand at the railing. He was breathing hard already, his toned skin glistening with a very light sheen of sweat, and Kisuke swallowed hard at the sight. He resolutely ignored the knowing look from the figure on his other side.

“Ah... well you know I'm not very good in these kinds of places.” Kisuke hedged.

“Come on Kisuke, come dance!” Ichigo laid a hand on his forearm gently, willing to take no for an answer but hoping that Kisuke would join him.

“You do realize how many former students I have out in that crowd?” Kisuke reminded the much younger man, not entirely sure that Ichigo realized how odd their relationship looked to his peers.

Kisuke had faced several odd looks and interrogations from his own peers when he had finally succumbed to his feelings for Ichigo, but he  _ had  _ tried to keep any of that backlash from  concerning Ichigo. At this point most everyone had accepted them but there were still odd looks here and there and after so long avoiding any kind of spotlight Kisuke was more affected than he cared to admit by this. Regardless, propriety seemed to _him_ to demand that he keep his distance from the rest of Ichigo's friends but that was something Ichigo was having none of apparently.

“So? You don't have to, but do you  _ want  _ to dance with me?” Ichigo asked again, bluntly but not unkindly.

After a moments contemplation, while staring into brown eyes dancing with a kaleidoscope of colored lights from the dance floor below, Kisuke gave a bemused smile and answered.

“Yes, I would like to dance with you. Very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be a fairly long oneshot (I wrote 8 pages in one day and still wasn't finished), but I kept having ideas about which Bleach character would be which Noblesse character, and then I wanted to add that stuff in... so I started breaking it down into chapters and now it's a whole big thing... :D
> 
> and here's a list of who's who (to be updated as chapters progress, to avoid spoilers, well any that aren't obvious anyway...):  
> Urahara = Frankenstein  
> Ichigo = Han Shinwoo  
> Chad = Raizel  
> Kensei = Mr. Park  
> Mashiro = OC secretary  
> Tessai = OC school nurse


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm ridiculous. I had this written before I even posted chapter one, and another two or more pages besides this too, I have no idea why I still haven't posted this yet. Chapter three really isn't done yet though... ack.
> 
> Anyway, when this was a oneshot it was going to be the 'present' at the beginning and end and all flashbacks in the middle, when I broke it into chapters because it got too long I was going to bookend each chapter with 'present' scenes, but I just really got stuck on that 'present' because it wasn't supposed to be the point of the story... so this chapter is just the flashbacks, as will any other chapter be until the last one, which I don't think will be too many chapters away... but who knows... eh~
> 
> also had some trouble with editing, hopefully the font is all the same.

“What is it this time Kurosaki-kun?” Kisuke asked as he stepped into his office, he'd noticed the orange hair as soon as he'd opened the door and he wondered what his most frequent visitor had done this time.

“I was only a few minutes late! Muguruma-sensei always stops me at the gate when he's on duty. I can run the laps just fine, it's easy, so he sent me here since it wasn't punishment enough or something.” Ichigo could feel himself pouting, which was distinctly unlike him, except when he was in Urahara-san's office.

Ichigo had lost track of how many times he'd been sent to the Chairman's office, but it wasn't really much of a punishment so he didn't mind. The Chairman didn't seem to be very interested in handing out detentions and suspensions so Ichigo usually just wound up talking to the man for a while and then he was sent back to class, or home if school was over. He even helped sort out paperwork sometimes, as long as it wasn't about tests or anyone's personal information Urahara-san actually seemed to appreciate having someone to help out. Ichigo didn't have a lot of confidence in the man's secretary, he wasn't even sure what her job was around here and he wasn't sure she knew either.

Kisuke chuckled at that, Kensei did enjoy wearing out the tardy students with extra laps in the morning, his theory was that if they got more running in then they'd be able to make it to school on time in the future. He'd complained more than once about Ichigo's contradiction to his theory, by completing the laps without breaking a sweat he was proving that he could make it to school on time, he was just choosing not to. Technically he was correct there, and Kisuke wondered _why_ Ichigo was late so often.

"Well since you had to run anyway, why didn't you just run to school in the first place? Muguruma-san's days on gate duty are scheduled well in advance so you can't say you weren't expecting him this morning." Kisuke asked as he set aside his hat and sat down behind his desk.

"Yeah, but there was-" Ichigo cut himself off, he couldn't just say that he'd been talking to a little girl ghost because she was crying and he couldn't just walk away from her. "I just got held up a bit along the way, and I wouldn't have been late to _class_ , since Muguruma-sensei is my homeroom teacher I would have been there before _him_ if he'd let me go on ahead."

"I suppose that's true, I'll have to bring that up at the next staff meeting, whether teachers should send their own homeroom students on ahead since it makes no practical difference." Kisuke mused, of course nothing would come of it since it would look to much like favoritism and students might begin intentionally being late on days that their own teachers had gate duty, but he knew saying it would make Ichigo smile and that was a rare sight he liked to indulge.

Ichigo smiled in surprise at Urahara-san's words, not really expecting anything to come of it. He'd figured out by now that Tsukabishi-san (the school nurse) had nearly as much say in the running of the school as Urahara-san did, and Tsukabishi-san was way more strict about following rules than Urahara-san was.

"That would be the day." Ichigo said dreamily, just to get a laugh out of the teacher.

"You should head back to class, I'm sure Muguruma-san is eager to have you back." Kisuke said when he'd managed to stop chuckling at Ichigo's obvious jest.

Ichigo bit his lip and nodded, picking up his school bag and standing up. He didn't want to leave the office, homeroom was more like a study period anyway, but he didn't really have any excuse to stay. Waving goodbye to Urahara-san, Ichigo looked away again when he felt his face flush like always as the man waved and smiled back at him.

***  
***

"Hey kitty?" Ichigo couldn't believe he was actually trying to calm the cat down enough to let him get close.

He'd been walking home from the arcade after school and seen a cat dart out of the road just as a truck roared by, the black ball of fur had barely made it out from under the truck's tires safely and had darted into the filthy window well of the nearest building. The thing looked like it hadn't been cleaned out in years and was full of old leaves and garbage, as well as the window itself being covered by bars that the cat had squirmed in between. Now it was pressed up against the glass, trying to get away from his hands, and Ichigo didn't know why he was bothering.

"Come on, cat. You've got a collar, you belong to someone who's probably looking for you." Ichigo said to it, finally getting a grip on the nape of it's neck and pulling it out from between two bars.

The cat scratched him several times, but he managed to twist its collar around and get a good look at the tag. There was no name on it, for the cat or its owner, but there was an address to a street that wasn't far. Ichigo sighed to himself and turned a corner in the opposite direction from home, it wouldn't be too far of a detour.

The house was an average sized place, and mostly white with a few wood touches for railings and posts. Ichigo rang the doorbell and waited, dirty cat still squirming in his arms, until the door opened and he nearly dropped the cat in his surprise. Urahara-san was standing in the doorway, looking just as surprised to see Ichigo on his doorstep.

"Uh... is this your cat?" Ichigo asked brilliantly, holding out the struggling cat.

"Oh!" Kisuke blinked, eyes refocusing from the surprising sight of one of his students outside his door to the familiar cat he was holding at arms length. "Yes, she is! Come in, you can tell me where you found her." Kiuske took his cat carefully, she really was muddy, and noticed that Ichigo looked like he could use a wash and some band-aids himself.

"Um, thanks." Ichigo felt both uncomfortable and excited, being invited into Urahara-san's house, he didn't really know why but the idea of seeing where the Chairman lived was exciting.

The inside of the house was clean, and almost stark. There was furniture and it was well cared for but there weren't really any knick-knacks or even pictures on the walls. It didn't seem to suit Urahara-san, at least it wasn't what Ichigo would have pictured for the man. It wasn't much like his office at school, which was always overflowing with paperwork and had file cabinets everywhere and there was actually a potted plant although he didn't think Urahara-san was the one keeping it alive. This place though, almost looked sterile and he just couldn't quite picture Urahara-san relaxing here.

"So, what's your cat's name? It wasn't engraved on the tag." Ichigo had to break the silence somehow, and he wasn't sure what to say to Urahara-san since most of their conversations started with the reason Ichigo was being sent to his office again.

"Her name is Yoruichi." Kisuke said as he turned back to his student, waiting while the boy took off his shoes and came farther into the house.

"Did you... name your cat after the gym teacher?" Ichigo asked, mind conjuring an image of the purple haired woman who was always blowing her whistle and chasing the girls around the track to make them run faster.

"Of course! Yoruichi and I were childhood friends, now that we don't have as much time to spend together I decided to keep a piece of her close to my heart!" Kisuke pronounced dramatically, clutching his precious black cat to his chest.

Ichigo laughed at that, it just looked so comical, the look on Urahara-san's face and the way he twirled around in a circle like he was dancing with the cat was just so humorous. He found himself corralled into helping give cat-Yoruichi a bath before he knew it, and getting his sleeves soaked before the cat even got in the water.

"Do you ever do anything for Halloween?" Ichigo asked as they scrubbed the mud and bits of leaf out of the cat's fur.

"Like what?" Kisuke asked, blinking in surprise at the unrelated question.

"I was just thinking, the kids at school dress up right?" Ichigo said without looking up.

"Yes, that's become a fairly common practice, to let the dress code slide for the holiday." Kisuke still didn't know where Ichigo was going with this.

"Well, there's dye that works on animal fur right? What if you dyed her purple, she could be dressed up as Yoruichi too." Ichigo said, wondering what the gym teacher would think of that, he didn't know if she was aware that Kisuke had named a cat after her... but he thought it might be funny to see her reaction.

"Oh, I see, yes that would be amusing." Kisuke chuckled, not about to tell Ichigo that his cat was already nearly indistinguishable to most people from Yoruichi's cat form.

Yoruichi hadn't been at all amused when she had found out he had a cat, and was twice as suspicious of him when she'd heard him call his pet by her name, though he'd done it mostly just to see that look on her face. After all, he hadn't been able to say no to that quiet little girl who was trying to find homes for her cat's kittens. Ururu-chan was too sweet for him to refuse the little black furball she'd been trying to foist off on him, and he doubted that Yoruichi would have been able to refuse either, not that he was ever going to tell her that his defenses had been overcome by a preteen girl. He may never live it down, and seeing Yoruichi in cat form sniffing around this little pet of his was too amusing, especially when Yoruichi was drunk and couldn't tell if she was looking in a mirror or not. Still, the idea of bringing a purple cat named Yoruichi in to school on Halloween did have its own merit.

"I think I'll consider it." Kisuke said finally, wondering if he could leave the cat with Mashiro or if she would be outsmarted by the four-legged fiend.

After finally letting Yoruichi go to air dry herself (at which time she promptly escaped with all haste to hide somewhere Kisuke didn't want to think about) Kisuke insisted on cleaning and bandaging the many scratches on Ichigo's arms. After all, they didn't know where his much loved cat had been and some of the scratches were deep enough to draw a few drops of blood.

Ichigo winced at the sting of peroxide on his skin yet again, it didn't usually bother him but there were so many cuts that it was starting to get to him. Still, it was a good distraction, because he couldn't seem to stop staring at the way the bathroom light glinted on Urahara-san's hair or the swathe of pale skin revealed by the much lower neckline of his jinbei. He had to bite his lip when he would have sucked in a breath of surprise at the moment he realized that his eyes were tracing the line of Urahara-san's abs. Trying to keep his blush hidden he ducked his head and stared at the cuts on his arms as Urahara-san's nimble fingers smoothed one band-aid after another over his skin. His touch was gentle but firm, and Ichigo's whole body almost shook at how soothing it felt.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, or what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and thanked Urahara-san for the band-aids and the dry shirt that he insisted Ichigo borrow. As he was walking home he could admit that it was too cool out for the damp sleeves, which would have soaked into his band-aids anyway. Still, Ichigo couldn't believe that he was actually wearing Urahara-san's shirt right now, and his fingertips fiddled with the sleeves as he was walking. The memory of Urahara-san's abs suddenly came back to him and he shivered, somehow he wound up running the rest of the way home as if he could outrun his confusing thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who (still to be updated as chapters progress):  
> Urahara = Frankenstein  
> Ichigo = Han Shinwoo  
> Chad = Raizel  
> Kensei = Mr. Park  
> Mashiro = OC secretary  
> Tessai = OC school nurse  
> Yoruichi = OC gym teacher


End file.
